Dreams, Love, and Watches
by utopia's drums
Summary: Three years after Doomsday, Rose is still haunted by her nightmares. Can a strange watch and a new friend help her fill the void she has in her life? RSC Book one.
1. Chapter 1: Last Words Lost

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who...ect. ect. If I did I'd be writing screenplays instead of fan-fic.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Last Words Lost

"I lo…"

"I love you!"

The words choked in her throat, an almost… familiar feeling. She thought she might have done this before, the same tears running down her cheeks, smearing her makeup. The same longing to embrace the hologram in front of her, a sad smile playing on his cheeks.

"Quite right too."

The smile nearly broke what was left of her sad heart.

"And I suppose… if it's my last chance to say it…"

And suddenly she knew what was coming next. She had been here before. Not just here, but now. She had done this before and she knew what was coming next.

"NO!" she screamed. The shock and rage was welling up inside her, not knowing what to do. Her silent scream pierced her heart, but no one else's. She knew from these dreams that no one else could hear her.

"Rose Tyler…"

And he was gone, fading into the scenery of the ironically named Bad Wolf Bay. Last words lost, yet again. The tears controlled her eyes, and she couldn't see the bay around her. She blinked her eyes…

And she was back in her room, staring at the ceiling. She knew it was a dream, she knew she couldn't go back. And… she knew he wouldn't. She had learned so much about him, and she still had had so much it learn, but she knew now that she would never know the most important thing.

Those last words.

She would of preferred so many more dream then this one. Even dreaming that he had sent her back home form satellite five would be better then this. But for the past three years, that dream and that dream only had been haunting her dreams. On the nights she slept, anyway. But sometimes the waking nightmare where worse…

There was a creak and the door to her bedroom opened. A dark figure walked in and flicked the wall switch. Mickey stood there, looking worried.

"You okay? Well obviously you aren't, but better then usually? After your dreams, at least."

"No, worse actually. I was…"

"Thinking about what he might of said."

"Yeah."

There was a small silence in the room.

"You know, Rose… you're never gonna be able to forget him, are you?"

"Yeah… I've tried, but, Every time I think about all the good time we had, I realize, I don't really want to forget him. Even with the way things turned out."

"So, then, is it over?"

"Huh?"

"Between us, I mean. I think we both know it has been over for a while, but we never really ended it."

"Yeah, I suppose it's over."

"So, even if you don't move on, if you never move on from him, don't I have a right to be able to be happy with someone else?"


	2. Chapter 2: Casey Williams

Hey peoples! Sorry for not posting lately, but here is the next chapter, sorry its so short! Read, review, enjoy life, and eat cookies!

DISCLAMEr: do you really think I own Doctor Who? No? Good.

* * *

"What?" Rose asked in complete confusion.

"Well, you know how I take that History class at night?" Mickey asked

"Yeah."

"Well, there's this one girl, Casey Williams. She asked me out last night. I said maybe. What do you think?"

"Did you find her file?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"Mmm-hm. Here, I have it open in my room."

"Okay."

The walked down the hallway to Mickey's room, where the only light was coming from his computer. Mickey walked over to it and pulled up a page.

"Casey Williams…" Rose read off. "Age 20, takes extra history and art lessons at night, currently employed by the 'Kate' dept. store chain. No suspicious activity to report of. She seems ok."

"So…?" Mickey asked.

"I think she should be fine. Just watch out. They forgot to put on one suspicious activity." Rose responded.

"And that would be…?"

"Wanting to date Mickey the Idiot." Rose said, only half-jokingly. Mickey threw a pillow at her, just as she closed the door behind her and walked back to her room.


End file.
